Fantastic Baby
by MissFinnoSwede
Summary: Levi really knows how to move his hips to the right beat. Levi x Reader. One Shot.


**Fantastic Baby - Levi x Reader**

You slowly made your way though the empty halls, making the sound of your booths hitting the floor echo around you. Everyone else were out training, in the rain, while you had been asked to help out Hanji. You actually felt quite special, not needing to get soaked to the bone and trained to the limit, but instead sit in Hanji's cozy little lab, talking about everything and anything.

But everything come with a prize.

After a day of doing some fun experiments and fooling around, Hanji betrayed you and made you deliver some papers to Levi.

-Flashback-

"Well, we're done for the day _!" Hanji beamed as she closed the notebook in front of her and stretched.

"It was fun working with you, Hanji." you smiled back as you got up from your chair and headed towards the door.

"Oh, _!" Hanji yelled after you. "I need you to take these papers to Shorty!" she handed you a bunch of papers before she herself opened the door to leave the room.

"Why can't you take them to him?" you asked, the thought of a grumpy Corporal didn't sound all that appealing at the moment.

"He gets really mad when it rains, so I don't want to cross paths with him. Have fun!" she laughed as she ran down the hall before you could protest any more.

"DAMN YOU HANJI ZOE!" you yelled after her, still hearing her laughter even though you couldn't see her anymore.

-End of flashback-

You sighed at the memory. You had spent 5 minutes after that calming down your nerves. Was it even possible for Levi to be even more mad? No. It couldn't. The world wouldn't be able to handle that.

Your steps slowed down when you heard something. It was quiet around you, but you could bet you heard something.

You shook your heard, making your (h/c) hair slap your face instead of facepalming. You were getting paranoid. But as you were about to take another step, you heard it again.

_My footsteps are faster than others_

_My youth is a different dimension_

_Ice ice ice Hold Up nananana_

You listened as you heard someone sing. It was actually a pretty nice voice. And definitely a man's voice. It was smooth, but still rough enough to show that it had power.

You followed the voice, now walking faster than before, but still keeping your footsteps light so that they wouldn't make as much noise.

_Jump at the sound of your heartbeat till this comes to an end yeah_

_I Can't Baby Don't Stop This_

_Just go corrupt today (go crazy and rave) let's go_

You stopped outside the door where the singing was coming from. _Corporal Levi's office._ Curiosity got the best of you, and you carefully cracked the door open and peeked inside. Your eyes widen at what you saw.

The Lance Corporal Levi. Let me repeat that. _The lance corporal Levi,_ was dancing around in his office, all while singing. Swaying his hips, moving his arms around and shaking his head with the song.

_Wow Fantastic Baby_

_Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Fantastic Baby_

_Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Wow Fantastic Baby_

_Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance_

_Let's all play together Ye Ye Ye let's all jump together Ye Ye Ye_

_Let's all go crazy together Ye Ye Ye Let's all go together_

_Wow Fantastic Baby_

You decided to wait and watch till he finished, desperately trying to hold your laughter. As soon as the song ended, Levi stayed to humming the melody while he leaned against the desk and picked up some paperwork, reading it over.

You took the chance to lightly knock on the door, making sure to hide your amusement.

"State your name and business." Levi spoke, not looking up from the papers.

"Cadet _, I'm here with some papers from Squad leader Hanji."

"Come in." you pushed the door open and stepped inside. As soon as you stood in the middle of the room you saluted with your hand over your heart.

Levi motioned for you to hand the papers over to him, so you stepped closer and held them out for him to take. He snatched them from your hand, and quickly read over what it was.

"Tch, stupid Glasses." he dropped the papers on to his desk and then looked straight into you (e/c) eyes. "You may leave now."

"Yes sir." you saluted him again before you turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait." Levi's voice spoke, making you stop and turned around once again. "Why did Glasses make you bring these papers? She doesn't have anything else to do herself."

"She said you're in a really bad mood during this kind of weather." yeah, maybe you shouldn't have said that. Levi glared at you like you just told him you put horse shit in his bed.

"I am not." he growled.

"I know. But try telling that to Hanji." you turned to leave again, but just as you were about to close the door you smirked.

"Boom shakalaka, wow fantastic baby." you made sure he saw you wiggle your butt like he had done earlier before you closed the door and ran for your life.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! ^^**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the song. **

**Song: Big Bang – Fantastic Baby**


End file.
